Delaware/Christiana Care CCOP was originally funded by the NCI in 1987 and has continued to be an exemplary participant since that time. Currently, CALGB, NSABP, ECOG, RTOG, GOG, COG, Wake Forest, URCC and CTSU are utililzed as research bases. ACOS-OG trials have also been accessed although not through the CCOP mechanism. Our extensive catchment area includes all of Delaware and portions of New Jersey, northeastern Maryland and southeastern Pennsylvania (Delaware and Chester counties). Delaware ranks 3rd in the nation for all cancer site disease incidence, Maryland ranks 35th, New Jersey 5th and Pennsylvania 6th (2007 USCS Data). Our research base represents a popluation base in excess of 2 million people with extensive protocol entry potential. Under the leadership of Stephen S.Grubbs, M.D., Principal Investigator and Kandie Dempsey, MS, RN, OCN, Director, CCOP investigators, project coordinators and data managers will continue to participate in cooperative group core committees and leadership positions. Our mission is to continue accruals to both treatment and cancer control studies. In addition, CCHS is commited to having personnel continue to provide significant contributions in leadership roles on cooperative group core committes and as cooperative group protocol study chairs. The overall impact of this grant will be to ensure continuation and stimulate expansion of CCOP activities, including treatment and cancer control research, at Christiana Care Health Services and its affiliates throughout the catchment area. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Our mission statement is to provide the community with coordinated access to cancer related clinical trials in order to reduce cancer incidence, morbidity and mortality while improving quality of life. Participation in the CCOP provides us with the opportunity to work towards our mission.